Gigantus: Sors Immanis
by Fairia
Summary: A Sephiroth themed poem. Sephiroth discovers something amazing happening to him.


"Gigantus: Sors Immanis "

He studied in the library.

He wasn't sure of who he was.

He thought his mother was Jenova,

But she was an other worldly being

In more ways than one.

He is no one. He knew that he would

Not hear of his tales as the great warrior

The leader, the fighter.

He ignored all that for now.

He kept thinking to himself, what could he be?

Was he more human than anything

Or more than human?

How much was he destined for greater things?

Could he be searching for purity or power,

Gentleness or greatness?

Something smaller or bigger perhaps?

Reading journals of scientific knowledge,

His hand held a dark glass ball

His Huge Materia,

One of his possessions that Shinra

Created from the planet's source.

It holds many powers and mysteries

He knew how to control the secret orb.

Continuing on, he read for hours, then for days

Finding out who he is and where

He finds himself in science and government.

Sephiroth was not aware that the Materia glowed

And started to cover his hand and through his arm

With a warm, pulsing grey glow.

He continued to ignore the glow's journey,

Unaware that his frustration with reading and

Searching endlessly might be causing the Materia

To surround him. Surrounding further.

The body was not meant to comprehend

When all biological changes take place at once.

Sephiroth appeared as a man in perfection of strength and looks

A Sculpted chest,

Long, silver hair.

Search for answers was now a

Beginning, a source for power

Now taking over him.

Energy seeping, seeping inward

Can he feel it? Feel it?

Soon enough to see what was happening,

But too late to stop it.

Was it the Materia that was causing this?

All Sephiroth could think of was

The power and greatness his body transpired.

Hands stretching, grasping something bigger

His body expanding, larger was in his mind.

Grasping faster, Sephiroth

Expanding the universe, Sephiroth.

He soon realized he was

Growing out the chair in the library

Growing into the encompassing tiny space.

Did he want to stop it?

He thought of what would happen

If he grew any larger.

He could no longer stay inside a house for shelter,

His appetite would deplete

The food supplies of neighboring towns.

He would have to live away from the rest of humanity

For fear of crushing people and destroying property

Without even a caution.

Enemies would also marvel and cower at his immensity,

Armies nothing more than toy models and ants under his feet.

To Shinra, Sephiroth would be the corporation's

Greatest weapon and asset, the planet under control

By their god, their mountain man.

Lost in his thoughts, he shortly overcame

The ceiling of the library

And overcoming soon enough.

His legs triumphed the laboratory,

Even sitting down, he grew still outward.

His expanding body felt a tight fit

And posed in a falling position.

He would soon rise back up and rise up further.

The Shinra mansion came tumbling down,

Falling inside itself, crashing in every direction.

Commotion spread among the people of Nibelheim.

The rumbling grew louder and more dangerous.

A roar and a bang erupted among their ears and their eyes.

Something came out of where

The roof used to be.

It was a large head,

Surrounded by silver white hair,

Its face pointed toward the sky

With eyes closed and youthful zeal.

It couldn't be?

Was this the mighty Sephiroth

Now mightier than before?

Nibelheim's gazes continued onward,

Sephiroth still continued to grow,

Unaware it seemed of what was continuing.

Inside, his body drank the Materia's growing energy.

This was the mystery that resided in the tiny orb.

It might not be seen to the naked

Or even Sephiroth's panoramic vision,

But it became him. The Materia disappeared when

He absorbed the energy blindly

And it was rewarding him with what he was looking for.

Feeding the need for power: when he didn't want it.

It granted his need to be more human than anything.

Now he was greater than all humans.

Without warning, Sephiroth opened his eyes

And turned to find Nibelheim nothing more

Than a model sized town with little people

Moving frantically, wanting to escape before

He could become a menace.

He didn't need this now.

Slowly, he raised himself up,

The debris of the former mansion falling from his shoulders and lap.

His black garb shrouded and encased the town in darkness.

Raising his leg over the wall and the mansion gates,

The tiny people jumped and clamored away

As his enormous boot struck and shook the ground.

His other boot trembled the ground further away.

His waking steps tortured the town, submitted

To the earthquakes of the monstrous man,

Until he was gone in stronger and slower steps.

Further away from people of now smaller sight,

Sephiroth saw all this happening before his eyes.

He became a god? A god-like stature?

The power of the Huge Materia was what it was:

Granting huge powers and his search ignited

The results. A fate now enormous as Sephiroth is.

He now conquered the largest of monsters in the world.

He could stride for miles. Everything seemed so free.

The world was his, connecting all his likeness.

None of his troubles mattered.

Reaching a shoreline,

He cupped his hands for a drink.

The lonesome sand

Of the tiny beach

Looked peaceful and shutout

From other prying humans.

The colossal Sephiroth

Laid himself down,

Sprawling over the sands

And enough room for a rest.

The universe as large as it

Is welcomes all masses.

Sephiroth dreamed as always

How the universe cradles

His wanting place.

Can it fulfill the needs of

A mother?

Can it say that's what

He wants? Is there more, more

To it?

His imagination, the mystery

Of dreams; the universe is one

Place, but many tales hold

Endless possibilities.

What's already happened

Now; Sephiroth's story

Is finding a necessary

Space, one that holds

It all inside himself.

He surpassed warriors

And soldiers of normal height

In strength and agility.

No longer would he be

At the mercy of Shinra at large.

Everything was in his grasp:

People,

Buildings, towns, cities

Lands, the world.

His existence landed him in the universe

He questioned of

And how he wanted to rest and nestle

Among his dreams as his body

Laid among the shore forever.

The mammoth Sephiroth

Laid there, resting like he never did.

A giant man entering peace.


End file.
